The present invention relates to aminofunctional silicone compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to novel aminofunctional silicone compositions and their use as hair-treating and fabric-treating agents.
It is well known in the art that organopolysiloxanes give hair glossiness, suppleness, smoothness, and softness. The use of aminoalkyl substituted polydiorganosiloxanes in hair care compositions is also well known. Reference is made, for example, to Disapio, A. and Fridd, P., Silicones: Use of Substantive Properties On Skin and Hair, International Journal of Cosmetic Science 10, 75-89 (1988); and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,563,347 (Starch), 4,601,902 (Fridd et al.), and 4,749,732 (Kohl et al.).
For example, Disapio, A. and Fridd, P., Silicones: Use of Substantive Properties On Skin and Hair, International Journal of Cosmetic Science 10, 75-89 (1988) disclose the use of two types of aminofunctional silicones, i.e., amodimethicone and trimethylsilylamodimethicone, as hair treating agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,347 to Starch discloses a hair conditioning composition containing a siloxane having the general formula EQU R.sub.a X.sub.3-a Si(OSiX.sub.2).sub.n (OSi.sub.X.sub.b R.sub.2-b).sub.m OSiX.sub.3-a R.sub.a
wherein R is a functional group which provides attachment to the hair, X is hydrogen, phenyl, hydroxyl, and saturated hydrocarbon radicals, a has a value of 0-3, b has a value of 0-1, and n+m has a value of 1 to 2000. The functional groups represented by R have the formula C.sub.y H.sub.2y Z wherein y has a value of 2 to 8 and Z can be, among other things, --NH.sup.1.sub.2. The functional groups are located on the terminal units of the siloxane and along the chain. The siloxane in Starch does not appear to contain trifunctional siloxy units, but only monofunctional and difunctional units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,902 to Fridd et al. (Fridd) discloses the use in a hair treating composition of a polydiorganosiloxane having in the molecule at least one group represented by the general formula .dbd.SiR.sup.11 NHR.sup.111, wherein R.sup.11 is an alkylene group and R.sup.111 is hydrogen, an alkyl group, or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group attached to the nitrogen atom through a carbon to nitrogen bond and containing at least one group selected from --NH--and --NHZ--groups wherein Z is hydrogen or an alkyl group. The location of the .dbd.SiR.sup.11 NHR.sup.111 group is not specified in Fridd.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,732 to Kohl et al. (Kohl) discloses a hair care composition containing an organopolysiloxane having attached along its chain silicon-bonded units of the formula--R.sup.1 NQ[(CH.sub.2).sub.b NQ].sub.p CHR.sup.2 CHR.sup.3 COOR.sup.4 wherein R.sup.1 is an alkylene radical, R.sup.2 is hydrogen, phenyl, or alkyl radical, R.sup.3 is hydrogen or methyl, R.sup.4 is an alkyl radical, p has a value of 0, 1, or 2, b has a value of 2, 3, or 4, and Q is hydrogen, an alkyl radical, or a --CHR.sup.2 CHR.sup.3 COOR.sup.4 radical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,227 (Chandra et al.) discloses a conditioning shampoo containing an amine functional siloxane polymer of the formula: EQU R.sub.3-z.sup.1 Q.sub.z SiO[R.sub.2.sup.1 SiO].sub.x [R.sup.1 QSiO].sub.y SiQ.sub.z R.sub.3-z.sup.1
wherein R.sup.1 is an alkyl or a phenyl group, Q is an amine functional substituent of the formula --R.sup.11 Z, wherein R.sup.11 can be a divalent alkylene radical and Z can be --NH.sub.2, z has a value of 0 or 1, x has an average value of 25 to 1000, y has an average value of 0 to 100 when z is 1, and y has an average value of 1 to 100 when z is 0.
The use of aminofunctional polysiloxanes as sizing agents for textile fabric materials is also known in the art. Reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,950 (Jex et al.), 3,033,815 (Pike et al.), 3,890,269 (Martin), 4,661,577 (Jo Lane et al.), and 4,247,592 (Kalinowski).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,950 (Jex et al.) discloses aminofunctional organopolysiloxanes useful as sizes for fibrous glass materials and containing units of the formula [H.sub.2 NCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 SiO.sub.1.5 ] and the formula [R.sup.111.sub.n SiO.sub.4-n/2 ], wherein R.sup.111 is an alkyl group or an aryl group, and n has an average value of from 1 to 3 inclusive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,815 (Pike et al.) discloses copolymeric aminoalkylsiloxanes containing the structural units: EQU [H.sub.2 N(C.sub.a H.sub.2a)R.sub.b SiO.sub.3-b/2 ] and [RR.sub.e.sup.1 SiO.sub.3-e/2 ],
wherein R is an alkyl group, a is an integer having a value of at least 3, b is an integer having a value from 0 to 2, R.sup.1 is an alkyl or aryl group, and e is an integer having a value of from 0 to 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,269 (Martin) is directed to a method for making aminofunctional organopolysiloxanes by reacting in the presence of a catalyst an organopolysiloxane and an aminofunctional silane or siloxane which may have the formula EQU (QG.sub.a SiO.sub.3-a/2).sub.x Z.sub.b
wherein Q can represent H.sub.2 NR.sup.111, wherein R.sup.111 can be a divalent hydrocarbon radical, G can represent a monovalent hydrocarbon radical, a is a number of from 0 to 2, x is a number of from 1 to 20,000, Z is a radical selected from the group consisting of R.sup.11 O.sub.0.5, R.sub.3 SiO.sub.0.5 and R.sup.11.sub.2 NR.sup.111 O.sub.0.5, wherein R.sup.11 is hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon radical, and R.sup.111 is as defined above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,592 (Kalinowski) discloses the treatment of synthetic fibers with a composition containing a triorganosiloxane-endblocked polydiorganosiloxane consisting essentially of terminal triorganosiloxane units of the formula R.sub.3 SiO.sub.1/2 and backbone diorganosiloxane units of the formula R.sub.2 SiO.sub.2/2, wherein R is either a nitrogen-containing radical of the formula --R.sup.1 (NHCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.a NHR.sup.1 or a methyl radical. R.sup.1 is a lower alkylene radical and R.sup.11 is hydrogen or a lower alkyl radical, and a is 0 or 1. The triorganosiloxane-endblocked polydiorganosiloxane contains approximately two silicon-bonded amino radicals of the formula --R.sup.1 (NHCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.a NHR.sup.11.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,577 (Jo Lane et al.) discloses aminofunctional polysiloxanes used for treating fabrics, wherein the polysiloxane is substantially trialkylsiloxy terminated and has at least one amino or substituted amino group linked to at least one trifunctional siloxy unit of the polysiloxane through an alkylene or arylene bridge.
The amodimethicones, which are frequently used as hair-treating and fabric-treating agents, are silanol-stopped and undergo condensation cure to form Si--O--Si units. However, the curable nature of these polymers leads to certain drawbacks in their use in hair treating or fabric treating compositions, such as buildup, making the compositions difficult to remove.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide hair-treating and fabric-treating compositions containing non-curable aminofunctional silicones.
The known hair-treating or fabric-treating compositions containing non-curable aminofunctional silicone compositions generally provide good conditioning properties. However, it is continually desirable to provide other non-curable aminofunctional silicone compositions which provide comparable or improved conditioning characteristics to hair and good hand qualities to fabric.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide novel non-curable aminofunctional silicone compositions which impart good conditioning properties to hair and good hand properties to fabric.
Another disadvantage to the use of amodimethicone and trimethylsilylamodimethicone polymers in hair-treating or fabric-treating compositions is the presence in these polymers of secondary amines. Secondary amines tend to become yellow during oxidation.
It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide an aminofunctional silicone for use in hair-treatment or fabric-treatment compositions wherein the silicone does not contain secondary amines.
These objects and others are achieved in the present invention.
In general, the performance of an aminofunctional silicone containing amine-substituted hydrocarbon groups bonded to silicone atoms along the polysiloxane chain as opposed to the terminal silicon atoms has been found to depend on the level of amine equivalence, structure (i.e., linear versus branched), and viscosity. Better conditioning properties are provided by aminofunctional polysiloxanes having higher levels of amine equivalence, a linear rather than a branched structure, or higher viscosity.
The present invention is based on the discovery that properties comparable to or somewhat better than those of a high viscosity, linear polysiloxane containing high levels of amine equivalence can be achieved with a low viscosity, branched polysiloxane having relatively low levels of amine equivalence.